


Для всего, что нельзя склеить скотчем, есть суперклей

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: В жизни на гражданке обнаружилось сразу несколько неожиданных плюсов.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 98
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Для всего, что нельзя склеить скотчем, есть суперклей

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение драббла [Вместе](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26100949).

«Для медитации вам понадобится коврик, тишина и танк». Дженсен моргнул, перечитывая слоган контекстной рекламы еще раз, но ничего не изменилось. Кроме того, что ему почти захотелось кликнуть по всплывшей ссылке, чтобы узнать, для чего нужен танк во время медитации. Не иначе для того, чтобы создавать тишину. Но если танк уже есть – можно и без всего остального обойтись. У Дженсена танка не было. Более того, увидеть танк ему теперь грозило разве что на экране компьютера. С учетом устроенного им прямо на дисциплинарном слушании спектакля, его не только уволили с позором, но и запретили приближаться к любой собственности армии США. На что Дженсен радостно заметил прямо там же, на слушании, что хотя бы он сам теперь не является собственностью этой армии. А еще по-детски показал средний палец генерал-майору Хатчинсону, когда тот начал зачитывать вердикт о «порочащих честь солдата связях», за что был тут же выдворен из зала к ожидающему его в коридоре Кугару. Клэя, как лидера группы, в которой произошел «недопустимый инцидент», все еще продолжали распекать за закрытыми дверями. 

Их финальные слушания, к вящему сожалению Дженсена, проводились раздельно, хотя он и не планировал никаких выходок, вроде публичных признаний в вечной любви или поцелуев, несмотря на скабрезности, которые расползлись по базе после известия о том, что их уличили в связи. Слухи лгали, никто их не уличал. Кугар попал под подозрение один. Когда во время предварительного слушания стало понятно, что разыграть карту «фальшивых фотографий» не получится, Дженсен просто-напросто встал с плечом к плечу и объявил, что они вместе. 

Как бы то ни было, Кугара уже уволили часом раньше, но он все это время провел под дверью. Вместе с ним окончания слушания дожидались необычно молчаливый Пуч и мрачный, как грозовая туча, Рок, так зыркающий на всех, кто рисковал косо посмотреть в их сторону, словно уже наточил ножи. С Роком никогда нельзя было знать наверняка – может, и наточил. Поэтому их компанию обходили стороной. 

Когда все трое синхронно повернулись в его сторону, у Дженсена впервые за много лет слова застряли в горле. Лицо Кугара не выражало ровным счетом ничего, словно он находился сейчас за тысячи миль отсюда. «Взгляд снайпера», кажется, так это называли? Но в его глазах Дженсен увидел ту же растерянность, что чувствовал сам, тот же вопрос: и это все? Нацепив на лицо беспечную улыбку, он высоко поднял голову и преувеличенно бодро сказал:

– Ну что, здравствуй, свобода?

Сейчас, два месяца спустя, Дженсен начинал подозревать, что все не так уж и плохо. Он закрыл ноутбук и крутанулся на кресле, с работой – скучной, нудной, но такой необходимой, по словам Кугара, чтобы не расслабляться, – на сегодня было покончено. Будь воля Дженсена, он бы дал им обоим пару месяцев на то, чтобы прийти в себя и наконец провести время вместе, один на один. Благо, за много лет службы в спецвойсках у обоих на счетах скопилась некоторая сумма, позволяющая хотя бы какое-то время не беспокоиться о деньгах. Но Кугар был неумолим, настаивая, что им обоим требуется сразу заняться делом, чтобы не чувствовать себя выброшенными на обочину. Вряд ли его так уж тревожило собственное состояние. Скорее всего, он чувствовал ответственность за принятое Дженсеном решение и беспокоился, как бы тот не пожалел о содеянном. Именно поэтому пришлось согласиться на то, чтобы подыскать себе временную работу. Не то чтобы Дженсен так уж горел желанием заниматься обеспечением компьютерной безопасности в фирме средней руки. Но приезжать в офис от него не требовали, платили, а самое главное – то страшное, лишенное всяких эмоций выражение больше не появлялось на лице Кугара. Ради этого можно было потерпеть идиотские рабочие задачи и продвинутых пользователей, которые не могли с вордом справиться без подсказки.

Кроме того, в жизни на гражданке обнаружилось сразу несколько неожиданных плюсов. Когда что-то уже случилось, впереди больше не маячила неизвестность и оставалось только спокойно разгребать последствия. Тем более, что теперь никто не мог запретить Дженсену закинуть Кугару руку на плечо или поцеловать, когда он этого пожелает. Не говоря уже о возможности спать в одной кровати семь дней в неделю, а не прятаться по мотелям во время редких увольнительных, до которых еще дожить надо. С увольнением из армии вопрос выживаемости перестал стоять так остро. Даже если Дженсен временами и скучал по бушующему в крови адреналину, он точно не скучал по тем временам, когда Кугар оказывался на больничной койке. А Джен и Кэтлин совершенно точно вздохнули с облегчением, потому что они оба больше не рисковали вдали от дома. Благодаря им же он увидел редчайшее природное явление – смущенного Кугара, у которого Кэтлин повисла на шее с вопросом, можно ли ей будет нести кольца на их свадьбе.

Последовавшие шуточки дорого обошлись Дженсену. Позже, после возвращения домой, они дорого обошлись уже кровати, которая развалилась, когда Кугар упал поперек нее, восхитительно обнаженный, с хищной улыбкой на губах, и ловкой подсечкой опрокинул Дженсена на себя. Минутой позже оба оказались на полу. Той ночью, сидя в одних боксерах и пытаясь приделать подломившиеся ножки обратно с помощью скотча, суперклея и ругани на двух языках попеременно, Дженсен наблюдал еще одно, самое ценное природное явление – Кугара, смеющегося в голос, до выступивших на глазах слез.

Новая кровать стала их первой совместной миссией с тех пор, как служба навсегда осталась позади. Ответственность за последовавшее фиаско Дженсен готов был взять полностью на себя. А если не полностью, то на девяносто процентов точно. Именно ему пришла в голову светлая идея заказать мебель в «Икее» с доставкой на дом, чтобы избавить себя от необходимости ходить по магазину и выбирать. Кугар, ничуть не больше него горевший желанием посещать торговый центр лично, возражений по существу плана не высказал. С его же молчаливого согласия Дженсен выбрал самую простую на вид модель и оформил заказ. Никто из них еще не знал, что этим он обрек их на две недели злоключений, в течение которых спать придется на стареньком диване. Сперва им прислали чужой заказ, затем – вроде бы их, но, как выяснилось позже, после бесплодных попыток собрать чертову кровать, в коробке отсутствовали несколько критически значимых деталей. Пришлось снова ждать очередную доставку. Хотя и в этом нашлись свои плюсы. Из-за небольших размеров дивана спать приходилось практически друг на друге, что даже в такой ситуации воспринималось Дженсеном как большая удача. Сонный Кугар, если его вовремя завернуть в одеяло и покрепче обнять, не спешил вставать. А чтобы раскрутить его на ленивый утренний секс, требовалась только пара поцелуев в шею.

Возня с кроватью, равно как и с другими бытовыми вопросами вроде того, чтобы не забывать о своевременном посещении прачечной, хорошо отвлекала от мыслей о мести. Почти отвлекала. Они не говорили о Морли ни разу, кроме самой первой ночи вне базы, когда выпили на двоих бутылку виски в маленькой комнате мотеля. Опьянев, Дженсен признался, что если бы мог предположить, чем все закончится, расквитался бы с гаденышем еще много лет назад. Тогда такой же пьяный Кугар ничего не сказал, только тронул губами его висок, потом поцеловал, а дальше им обоим стало не до разговоров. Теперь Дженсен ругал себя за длинный язык и раздумывал, как бы тот не затеял нечто такое, что могло обернуться проблемами с законом. Например, попытался выследить Морли и разобраться с ним лично. Из-за собственного увольнения Кугар не стал бы причинять никому вреда. Однако все, касающееся Дженсена, он воспринимал настолько болезненно, что невозможно было поручиться за его реакцию. Что, если Кугар счел случившееся достаточным основанием для крайних мер? От одной мысли об этом мурашки бежали по спине. 

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Дженсен сам не заигрывал с мыслью о мести. Пока он не решил, какой именно кары заслуживает Морли, он мог не предпринимать конкретных действий. Но как-то днем, когда Кугар пропадал на стрельбище, куда устроился работать, Дженсен провел рекогносцировку. Отыскал все аккаунты в соцсетях как самого Морли, так и его ближайших родственников, определил круг друзей, бывших работодателей и нынешнее место работы, а также всякие мелочи вроде домашнего адреса, номеров банковских карт и телефона. Время от время Дженсен обдумывал, что со всем этим сделать, каким образом отомстить. На одном из ноутбуков он раскрыл окно с собранной информацией. Судьба Морли была в его руках. Но пока его больше занимали насущные вопросы вроде того, как собрать икеевскую кровать, в которой не хватает запчастей, где заказать еду навынос и как не забыть, когда его очередь идти в прачечную.

Из них двоих Кугар всегда лучше умел планировать и реализовывать внезапные нападения. У него все еще оставался прямой доступ к оружию, в том числе – к снайперским винтовкам, спасибо работе на стрельбище. Дженсен в очередной раз задумался, уж не из-за мести ли Кугар вообще устроился туда, когда мог бы выбрать что-то другое. Вряд ли его взяли бы на работу, скажем, флористом, но почему обязательно искать что-то, связанное со стрелковым оружием?..

Озвучить свои подозрения вслух Дженсен не спешил, ограничиваясь наблюдением и сбором информации. Но в последние дни Кугар казался особенно задумчивым, словно его тяготило что-то, о чем он не мог или не хотел говорить. Возможно, дело было в чем-то еще, но это требовалось выяснить чем раньше, тем лучше, пока не случилось ничего непоправимого. Как бы сильно Дженсен ни злился из-за случившегося, как бы ни презирал Морли, тот не стоил того, чтобы отправляться из-за него в тюрьму. 

За включенной музыкой Дженсен даже не расслышал щелчок дверного замка. Как и всегда, Кугар передвигался абсолютно бесшумно. Его приближение выдал не шорох шагов, а тонкий аромат пороха и оружейного масла, на которые у Дженсена еще давно развилось что-то вроде условного рефлекса. Он поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть темный силуэт в дверях.

– Как прошел день?

Кугар оторвался от дверного косяка и прошел в комнату, чтобы остановиться у Дженсена за плечом:

– Как обычно. 

Только сейчас до Дженсена дошло, что на экране одного из трех открытых ноутбуков на его столе все еще красуется собранный им компромат на Морли. Но было поздно. Тишина за плечом приобрела грозовой оттенок.

– У меня тоже. Ничего необычного. Стандартные ошибки пользователей, которые решаются перезагрузкой компьютера, никаких проблем с файрволом или вирусами-шпионами. По-моему, эта компания слишком скучная, чтобы за их разработками охотился хоть кто-то. Конкуренты, должно быть, забыли об их существовании. Зачем им вообще отдел безопасности, если...

– Дженсен, – он развернулся вместе с креслом, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Кугаром.

– Знаю, как это выглядит, но это не то, что ты думаешь.

Словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли, Кугар склонил голову на бок и кивнул на раскрытый ноутбук.

– Тогда просвети меня. Мне казалось, мы договорились, что ты не играешь в эти игры. 

Разговор о том, что Дженсену хотя бы какое-то время не стоит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание в сети, чтобы не заинтересовать бывших кураторов из ЦРУ, состоялся у них уже давно. Но он ведь не сделал ничего такого, что могло повлечь неприятности. Всего-то небольшой вирус-шпион, сливающий данные с компьютера Морли, который он получил в письме. Никто ничего не узнает. Меньше всех – боссы ЦРУ. Кто же виноват, если Морли настолько идиот, чтобы скачивать купон на бесплатную месячную подписку порн-хаба в письме с непонятного аккаунта? С другой стороны, может быть, у гаденыша все настолько плохо с личной жизнью. 

– А ты? В какие игры играешь ты сам, Кугар. Не думай, что я не заметил, в последние дни ты что-то тщательно обдумываешь. Не поделишься? 

Взгляд Кугара из раздраженного стал непонимающим, но Дженсен слишком хорошо знал все его фокусы, чтобы так просто купиться.

– О чем ты?

– Мы договорились, что пока про нас не забудут бывшие работодатели – никакого хакинга. Но не думаешь же ты, что они не заметят, если с этим ублюдком что-то случится?

– В каком смысле – случится?

– Не знаю, ты мне расскажи. И заодно ответь, стоит ли он того, чтобы из-за него попасть в тюрьму.

Пару мгновений Кугар молчал, явно обдумывая полученную информацию, а потом медленно выдохнул, как делал, когда ему требовалось успокоиться перед выстрелом.

– Ты считаешь, что я планирую убийство?

– Не убийство, нет, но какую-то глупость – точно. А ты думаешь, я планирую заблокировать его банковские счета, удалить номер социального страхования из всех баз данных и закинуть на его домашний компьютер что-нибудь, за что его можно будет закрыть до конца дней?

– Ты думал об этом? – с нажимом спросил Кугар, и Дженсен не стал лгать. Только не ему.

– Конечно, думал, черт возьми. Он послал твою фотографию, на которой ты… Из-за него ты… – не в силах больше выносить неподвижность Кугара, Дженсен вскочил и заметался по комнате туда-сюда. – Только не притворяйся, что сам не думал о том, чтобы переломать ублюдку все пальцы.

Все еще стоя перед компьютерным столом, Кугар поджал губы, проронил:

– Думал, – и пригвоздил Дженсена к месту тяжелым взглядом: – Ты тоже думал.

– Ну да. И к какому выводу ты пришел?

Дженсен ждал от него всего, кроме внезапно смягчившегося взгляда и осторожной улыбки:

– Что я получил больше, чем потерял. И не жалею. Я не прав?

Сердце подскочило к горлу и забилось с бешенной скоростью. Чтобы оказаться рядом с Кугаром, потребовалось всего два шага. Дженсен обхватил его за плечи и быстро, требовательно поцеловал, чувствуя, как тот без промедления отвечает на объятия. От тонкого аромата оружейной смазки и пороха, уверенных прикосновений широких ладоней к спине и короткого, удивленного вздоха в поцелуй голова шла кругом. Дженсен отстранился, только чтобы сказать:

– Я тоже не жалею, – и прижаться лбом ко лбу. – Значит, ты не планировал ничего в последние дни?

Вместо ответа Кугар фыркнул, обдавая его рот горячим дыханием, и крепче сдавил в объятиях, начиная отступать назад, пока не уперся спиной в стену. 

– Нет. Ты?

– Ничего. Я только провел разведку, не больше, честное слово.

– Хорошо.

Кугар снова потянулся к его губам, и на этом разговор точно был закончен. Не только на сегодня, но, наверное, насовсем. Дженсен подумал, что потом, сильно потом, нужно будет удалить злосчастные файлы, потому что оно и правда не стоило тех проблем, которые могло принести. Кугар был прав. Возможность быть друг с другом день ото дня, не оглядываясь по сторонам из-за каждого случайного прикосновения, того стоила. Они приобрели больше, чем потеряли. Пусть и такой ценой.

Поцелуй длился, пока губы не начало саднить, а дыхание не сбилось окончательно. Даже через несколько слоев ткани Дженсен чувствовал, как ему в ногу упирается член Кугара, тяжелый и горячий, и от этого вело не хуже, чем если бы он выпил бутылку текилы. Возбуждение накатывало постепенно, становясь все острее и ярче, заставляя прижиматься друг к другу и прерывисто выдыхать в поцелуй. Когда его начало потряхивать дрожью, Дженсен отстранился и попытался потянуть Кугара к постели за руку. Но у того оказались другие планы.

Он дернул Дженсена на себя, крепче прижимаясь спиной к стене.

– Тут, – прозвучало на испанском. Не то приказ, не то мольба, отказать которой Дженсен в любом случае не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. А он очень, очень сильно не хотел отказывать. 

Следующий поцелуй вышел почти укусом – сильным, яростным. Кугар толкнулся языком в его рот, глухо охнув, когда Дженсен слегка приоткрыл губы, легко отдаваясь на его милость. Между ними не осталось ничего, кроме тяжелого, удушливого желания оказаться еще ближе, сильнее притереться друг к другу.

В четыре руки они расстегнули молнию на джинсах Кугара, под которыми обнаружились приметные фиолетовые боксеры с изображением крупного банана. Сквозь тонкую ткань проступали очертания напряженного члена с мокрым пятном вокруг крупной головки. Дженсен облизнулся. Внизу живота сладко заныло. Собственный член дернулся в оковах штанов. От осознания, что Кугар весь день ходил в его одежде, пока стрелял, разговаривал с другими людьми, пил кофе в обеденный перерыв, пробило острым, почти болезненным возбуждением. Дженсен прижался к нему, даже не целуя, а просто водя приоткрытым ртом по его губам:

– Какие знакомые боксеры. Где бы я мог их видеть?

– В шкафу. Они были последними чистыми. Ты снова забыл сходить в прачечную.

Все еще стискивая Кугара в объятиях, Дженсен откинул голову назад, пока его сотрясал смех. Черт с ним, с Морли и местью. Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Если будущее готовило такие сюрпризы, к ним Дженсен был готов. Его внезапное веселье оборвалось, превратившись в протяжный стон, когда Кугар воспользовался возможностью, чтобы чувствительно прихватить его за шею зубами. Посыл был ясен без слов – не отвлекайся. От укуса Дженсена выгнуло, словно через позвоночник пропустили электрический разряд. Еще раз поцеловав Кугара, он рухнул перед ним на колени, чтобы полностью избавить от штанов и боксеров.

Глядя снизу вверх в потемневшие от возбуждения глаза, Дженсен прижался губами к белесому шраму чуть повыше колена. Два года назад он скользкими от крови руками перетягивал ножевое ранение куском собственной майки, разорванной на части. Пока Кугар, сцепив зубы, старался не выдать их местоположение болезненными вздохами. Дженсен хорошо помнил, как пообещал себе тогда, если они останутся живы, не тратить время зря. Понадобился ублюдок Морли, чтобы вспомнить о данном обещании. 

– В заднем кармане джинсов, – хриплый голос Кугара вырвал его из размышлений и заставил вернуться к раскиданной по полу одежде. К счастью, непочатый тюбик смазки обнаружился быстро. План на вечер Кугар явно составил еще днем. Он приподнял ногу, упираясь стопой Дженсену в согнутое колено, и закусил губу, стоило только провести ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер и выше – к мошонке, к основанию члена в темных, жестких волосках. Темная, налитая кровью головка блестела от выступившей смазки. Дженсен все-таки не удержался – потянулся вперед и лизнул ее, затем вобрал в рот целиком и блаженно замычал. У него над головой Кугар прерывисто вздохнул и схватился за его плечи, словно ноги больше не держали его.

Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Дженсен на ощупь открыл крышечку тюбика, выдавил на пальцы прохладный гель, чтобы тут же провести ими вдоль вдрогнувшего бедра, оставляя влажных след, и нырнуть в расщелину между ягодиц. Стоило тронуть сомкнутый вход, как Кугар вздрогнул всем телом и толкнулся бедрами вперед. Улыбаясь с полным ртом и не прекращая ласкать его член языком, Дженсен принялся медленно массировать сомкнутое отверстие пальцами, постепенно проталкивая внутрь одну фалангу за другой, отчего хваленая выдержка Кугара трещала по швам. Он подавался на каждое прикосновение, резко, шумно выдыхал, беззастенчиво вверяя себя целиком в руки Дженсена, который почти забыл о собственном давно уже ставшем болезненном возбуждении. Слишком хорошо было просто стоять на коленях, лаская Кугара языком и руками и никуда не торопясь. Если бы не легкое прикосновение к щеке, Дженсен бы и не подумал прерваться. Он поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать момент, когда Кугар прикрывает губы в беззвучном стоне, и, повинуясь руке на своем подбородке, выпустил его член изо рта.

– Джей...

От надтреснутого, срывающегося голоса Дженсена зашатало. На негнущихся ногах он поднялся, кое-как избавился от одежды, освобождая наконец собственный член из боксеров, и шагнул к Кугару, который встретил его на полпути. От прикосновения грудью к груди, бедром к бедру оба задрожали. Члены терлись друг о друга, заставляя подаваться вперед, ища разрядки. Чтобы придвинуться плотнее, Кугар закинул ногу Дженсену на бедро, обжег взглядом и снова позвал:

– Джей?

От намека, понятного без лишних слов, Дженсена пробила сладкая дрожь и из груди вырвался громкий стон. Не теряя времени, он легко подхватил Кугара под ягодицы, поднял вверх и прижал к стене, удерживая на весу. Раньше им не так часто удавалось найти время и место, чтобы позволить себе полностью забыть о том, кто может услышать и увидеть. Раньше Кугар почти всегда оставался сосредоточен до самого последнего момента, пока не срывался в оргазм. Сейчас его затуманенные удовольствием глаза возбужденно блестели, выбившиеся из хвоста волосы налипли на лоб и виски, а на губах застыла шальная счастливая улыбка. Он крепко обхватил Дженсена ногами за талию, руками за плечи, вжался грудью в грудь, тяжело дыша. Между ними не осталось ни дюйма свободного пространства, только разделенное на двоих дыхание и сердцебиение – тоже будто одно на двоих. Настолько ясно Дженсен чувствовал всем собой быстрый, гулкий ритм. Как и должно быть. 

Перенеся вес Кугара на одну руку, второй он обхватил собственный член. Они оба знали, что в таком положении не продержатся долго. Ноги и спина уже ныли от напряжения, но Дженсен не торопился, приставил член к расслабленному входу и медленно, плавно толкнулся внутрь, вырвав у Кугара прерывистый всхлип сквозь сцепленные зубы. Ради этих тихих, переполненных удовольствием звуков: стонов, срывающегося хриплого шепота, резких вдохов – и стоило жить. Дженсен прижался к его губам, потерся носом о щеку, принялся целовать подбородок и скулы, пока не добрался до шеи, и одновременно двинул бедрами. В его руках Кугар задрожал, охнул, сжимая его плечи в стальных объятиях, завозился в попытке насадится на член сильнее, прижаться ближе. Разгоряченный, тяжело дышащий, глухо, сдавленно постанывающий от каждого толчка бедер он был невыносимо хорош. Дженсен целовал его шею, плечо, куда мог достать, прихватывал тонкую, солоноватую кожу зубами, едва не забывая, как дышать. Настолько острое, сильное удовольствие накатывало с каждым движением. Член Кугара, тяжелый, горячий, зажатый между их телами, вздрагивал в такт толчкам. В таком положении Дженсен не мог обхватить его рукой, приласкать головку большим пальцем, как хотелось. Зато мог поднять голову и встретить темный, лихорадочный взгляд. Кугар улыбнулся искусанными, зацелованными губами, провел по ним языком, хотя вряд ли соображал, что делает. В его затуманенных глазах плескалось удовольствие. Но он продолжал смотреть на Дженсена, тяжело дыша, до тех пор, пока не дернулся, выгибаясь, насколько это позволяло положение, сотрясаясь в оргазме. Кугар зажмурился, его рот приоткрылся в беззвучном крике, и Дженсен, не отводя взгляда от его покрытого струйками пота лица, толкнулся еще раз, другой, чувствуя, как по животу течет теплая сперма, и сам сорвался в ослепительную вспышку удовольствия.

Много позже, когда Кугар в его руках прекратил вздрагивать и повис тяжелым неподвижным грузом, Дженсен осторожно опустил его ноги на пол, но не разжал рук. Они так и стояли на подкашивающихся ногах, прислонившись к стене и цепляясь друг за друга в попытке не сползти на пол, перепачканные спермой и тяжело дышащие. Кугар отмер первым. За мгновение до поцелуя его губы тронула ленивая, сытая улыбка, какой Дженсен не видел у него, кажется, никогда. 

Они оторвались от друга нескоро, только когда сперма начала подсыхать, неприятно стягивая кожу. Но сейчас ничто не могло заставить Дженсена торопиться. Он сонно моргнул, когда Кугар оттолкнулся от стены и потянул его в направлении ванной, подкрепив действие коротким приказом:

– Двигай.

– Никакого уважения к человеку, который добрых полчаса или даже час удерживал тебя на руках, – не остался в долгу Дженсен, вяло переставляя ноги.

Кугар насмешливо вскинул брови:

– Час? 

– По моим ощущениям, даже два.

– Не льсти себе.

Прежде чем Дженсен нашелся с подходящим ответом, Кугар пихнул его в душевую кабину и открыл вентиль. Когда горячие струи ударили по коже, согревая, спорить или вообще двигаться сразу расхотелось. Дженсен позволили себе закрыть глаза и привалиться к прохладному кафелю любом. Видимо, на такой эффект и рассчитывал Кугар, который принялся неспешно намыливать его спину и грудь гелем для душа, периодически подталкивая, когда хотел, чтобы он повернулся другим боком. Под теплыми водяными струями и уверенными прикосновениями сильных рук к спине и животу клонило в сон. Дженсен сам не заметил, как погрузился в дрему, и всплыл на поверхность, только когда шум душа исчез, а ему на плечи упало полотенце.

– В кровать.

Подчиняясь ладони Кугара на пояснице, он двинулся в указанном направлении и рухнул на постель прямо поверх покрывала. Раздался треск, что-то щелкнуло, заскрежетало и, преждем чем Дженсен успел сообразить, что именно происходит, кровать развалилась, а он оказался на лежащем посреди обломков матрасе. Сонливость как рукой сняло.

Наблюдавший за кроватекрушением со стороны Кугар нагнулся и что-то поднял. Когда в его руках мелькнул кусок серой липкой ленты, до Дженсена запоздало дошло.

– Ты снова использовал скотч и суперклей, – Кугар не спрашивал. Да и зачем, когда ответ в прямом смысле находился у него в руках. 

– В свое оправдание скажу, что они снова не доложили крепления, и я подумал, что на первое время сойдет и так. 

– А потом забыл, – развил его мысль Кугар.

Дженсен сел, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Благо, что матрас прочно занял позицию на полу и дальше падать было уже просто некуда.

– Не забыл, а решил, что если все работает, то чего еще надо? И оно работало. – Кугар насмешливо вскинул брови, указывая на матрас, лежащий на полу, и Дженсен насупился: – Ладно. Уточняю – работало какое-то время. Но я учусь на своих ошибках и завтра же укреплю каркас саморезами. 

Дженсен повалился на спину и закинул руки за голову, всем своим видом намекая, что вопрос закрыт. Он прекрасно знал, как выглядит со стороны – полностью обнаженный и расслабленный. Судя по тому, что Кугар молча пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Ну завтра и посмотрим», – и пошел выключать свет, план сработал. Улегшись бок о бок под одеялом, они оба некоторое время молчали. Пока Дженсен не вспомнил кое-что.

Повернувшись на бок, он пристроил подбородок у Кугара на груди, обняв одной рукой, и поинтересовался:

– В чем тогда проблема?

Тот непонимающе моргнул.

– О чем ты?

– О том, что уже несколько дней ты ходишь задумчивый, даже больше, чем обычно. Тебя что-то беспокоит или ты что-то планируешь. Раз это не убийство одного никчемного ублюдка, то что? 

По тому, как едва заметно напрягся Кугар, Дженсен сделал вывод, что все-таки попал в точку со своими подозрениями. 

– Не беспокоит. Кое-что выглядит подозрительным.

– Что? Где? Почему я еще об этом не знаю?

В глубоком вздохе Кугара читались в равной степени раздражение и облегчение оттого, что все-таки пришлось говорить. Он опустил ладонь на затылок Дженсену, который подался на прикосновение, как большой довольный кот.

– Потому что, скорее всего, это паранойя, не более. 

– Что – это?

– Пару недель назад на стрельбище стали ходить три человека. В разное время, они никогда не пересекаются друг с другом. Берут уроки у разных инструкторов, но…

– Тебе кажется, что они связаны и не просто так учатся обращаться с оружием, – понял Дженсен.

– Именно.

– А мне ты ничего не сказал, потому что?..

– Потому что ты бы наверняка тут же влез в их социальные сети, банковские карты и тому подобное. Я следил за каждым из них во время занятий, но не заметил ничего подозрительного. 

– Но тебе все еще что-то не нравится. – Дженсен не спрашивал. По тому, как молчал Кугар, они оба понимали, что с большой долей вероятности подозрения не беспочвенны. – И ты не хочешь, чтобы я в это лез.

– Не хочу.

Дженсена так и тянуло сказать, что он даже делать ничего особого не будет. Проще простого узнать об этих людях все, ему только имена и потребуются. 

– Ла-а-адно.

– Что ты задумал?

– Почему ты сразу начинаешь меня в чем-то подозревать? – в молчании Кугара очень красноречиво слышалось: «А то ты сам не знаешь». – Я подумал, что раз уж мы больше не относимся к военным, то почему бы не предоставить это дело профессионалам?

– Клэй.

– А кто же еще? У него есть ресурсы, чтобы справиться с ситуацией получше, чем скотч и суперклей.

Кугар фыркнул и откинулся на подушку.

– Завтра. Сомневаюсь, что Клэй обрадуется звонку после полуночи. 

В наступившей тишине Дженсен слушал, как постепенно выравнивается дыхание Кугара, погружающегося в сон, и думал о том, что у него тоже есть кое-что намного лучше, чем скотч и суперклей.


End file.
